


Come Find Me

by WhiteRose_Is_My_Life



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Polyamory, Post re-taking of Beacon AU, Slow Burn, The first stuff is platonic (I swear), Weiss is 20, relationships will happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:02:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8847856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteRose_Is_My_Life/pseuds/WhiteRose_Is_My_Life
Summary: Three years after the fall of Beacon, it is retaken. Ruby Rose, and a handful of other students and teachers are still missing, and the remainder are forced to be kept at the school for upkeep and classes. The teachers seem to try to return things to normal, but can things ever be normal for Weiss without her partner?





	1. Principium

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU I came up with when I sat down to write. It's been edited to the best of my own ability. Looking for a beta reader for future chapters!! My tumblr is valentines-chance (I take one shot requests for free as well!)

Long ago, Weiss had learned to lock herself into whatever needed to get done. Everything else was an afterthought; if it was less important and didn’t mean as much as whatever she had chosen as the priority. Currently, it was passing her Junior year at Beacon. This was proving to be a harder task than she had originally thought, with her mind constantly slipping away to other things since the retaking of the school.

She and Winter had helped to rebuild Beacon after the fall, alongside a fair amount of the teachers and students. Some of them had been lost in the time since the fall of Beacon until the current. Weiss had heard about most of them through her sister, consisting of some people Weiss had only ever seen before and very few people she knew. She recognized Velvet and Yatsuhashi’s names, Sky Lark’s as well, but very little other than that.

Sitting  in the classroom, scrambling to take notes at the same speed as which Professor Oobleck spoke, she found her mind starting to wander. This was unusual for Weiss, because she’d always be completely devoted to whatever she set her mind to. She found that without Ruby, she was more on edge than usual. Yes, the brat was annoying and sometimes too much to deal with, but she also provided a comforting familiarity, and without such, Weiss felt out of order.

“-and this affected Armentum so much that they plunged themselves deep into interpersonal political affairs, so much so that they did not even notice when an army was marched to their doorstep. You can learn from this, class, by noticing that the Armentum empire fell because they plunged themselves so deep into something while ignoring everything else. Class dismissed,” Oobleck finishing his lecture.

Weiss packed up her notes, letting out a deep sigh as she walked out of class. She had yet to return to the dorm of Team RWBY to do anything other than sleep, spending most of her time avoiding the room, and though she would never admit it, it was because Ruby wasn’t there. Blake and Yang were there, and that was nice and all, but it wasn’t the same without all of them. She felt the same now as she had felt when forced to stay in the mansion by her father, lonely and missing something.

She steeled her resolve and told herself she’d spend time in their dorm today just to be in their dorm. _Baby steps,_ she thought, _that’s the only way. I’ll be fine without her, I just...need to face it._ She was so lost in thought that she didn’t really even notice before she bumped into Sun.

“Oof!” She fell to the ground after colliding with him, the impact hurting more than it had any right to.

“Oh, hey, ice queen. Sorry.” Sun did his best to smile, but Weiss knew that it was forced. Neptune and Sage had been injured in the retaking of Beacon, and Weiss knew Sun wouldn’t be back to normal until they were back.

“It’s fine, Sun. Could you help me up?” Weiss could get up herself if she really wanted to, but she just felt so drained.

“Yeah, yeah, of course.” His hand was firm and warm, a counter to the weakness and chill of Weiss’ own. Weiss smiled and thanked him, and he smiled back but she could tell his mind was miles away. They waved and went their own ways, Sun walking towards the infirmary. Weiss continued on to her dorm room, but stopped at the door.

_You can do this. You have to do this. She isn’t coming back, and you can live without her. Just because you’re back here doesn’t mean she will be. You’re strong enough without her._

Weiss opened the door to her quiet room. Blake and Yang were softly snoozing in Yang’s bed, and it looked to Weiss as if they’d fallen asleep on accident while doing work, seeing as both of their laptops were open and in their laps. She smiled sincerely, it felt for the first time in a very long time, as she eyed them, recalling the events as of late. The two had started dating quietly, and it hadn’t taken Weiss long to notice. Blake had started to lean into Yang when they worked together on something, their hands had lingered for a little longer than normal when helping each other up, and the way Yang smiled at Blake - Goddamn. That smile could outshine the sun.

Weiss was happy for them, although a little jealous. She knew it was selfish of her but she’d kind of wanted something like what they had when she’d first figured out what was going on. She was 20 Now, in her third year of Beacon, with her birthday rapidly approaching. She’d be 21, able to legally drink without ever having been taken out on a date. Sometimes she wondered what that was like, to date someone, to be in love. She wished for it constantly. She chuckled to herself at this thought. _Who would’ve thought? The ice queen wants somebody to love her._

The time for such thoughts was over when Weiss reached her and Ruby’s- _Wait, no. Not Ruby and I’s bed, just...my bed._ Weiss had felt safe here once, when she’d come to Ruby because she was upset and Ruby would hug her and invite Weiss to sit next to her as they told each other stories from their earlier life. Hearing Ruby’s retelling of events that happened at Signal, Patch, or anywhere Ruby had been always had calmed Weiss down. Ruby calmed Weiss down.

Weiss realized, perhaps too late, that such thoughts should not cross her mind, but the damage had already been done. She felt the water well up in her eyes as soon as she’d thought about Ruby’s storytelling. Tears streamed down her face as she struggled to keep quiet. Her books and laptop fell onto the bed as she slumped to her knees, unable to stop crying and hating that fact.

She choked down a few sobs, trying to steady herself and trying to stand up but it was no use. She was weak, both physically and emotionally. The battle to retake Beacon, even though it had been two weeks ago, was still weighing on her body and the intense emotional pressure of seeing her classmates, noticing some had not returned with people she had thought inseparable. She wondered if people thought the same about her and Ruby, but quickly dismissed the thought as more tears threatened to fall down her face.

“Weiss?” The soft voice had startled Weiss, but she didn’t dare turn to face the speaker.

“Yes?” She barely managed to get out the words through quiet sobs, but it was enough.

A robotic arm grabbed her shoulder, pulling her to her feet and turning her around. She didn’t dare look Yang in the eye - how could she? After all, Yang probably felt worse, seeing as it was her sister that hadn’t come back yet, and all Ruby was to Weiss was a partner. The blonde beauty pulled Weiss into a strong hug, holding the heiress tight. She didn’t expect Yang to hug her, and this hug came as a surprise to the heiress only because she and Yang hadn’t interacted much outside of classes in the past two weeks.

“I miss her too.” Weiss hadn’t expected that either. She knew Yang would miss her sister but she hadn’t expected Yang to talk about it to her at all. The sudden realization that everyone probably also missed Ruby just made Weiss feel worse about crying about it. _I’m just a big fucking baby. I hate this and I hate myself._ The thoughts flashed through her head and she was powerless to stop them.

Weiss felt a softer arm wrap around her neck, pulling both her and Yang in. She knew it was Blake without even having to look. Here, in the embrace of her two closest friends Weiss felt almost whole again. It felt as the hole that Ruby had left in her was almost full, and Weiss almost stopped crying. Almost. When she heard the soft crying coming from blake and felt the tears hit her neck from Yang’s eyes, everything poured out.

All the physical and emotional strain from all the time since Beacon had fallen and now poured out of her in the form of very loud sobbing. Weiss screamed and cried and held on to Yang and Blake tighter than she ever had before. It had been far too long since she’d let herself loose, since she’d stopped pouring herself so fully into one thing and not allowing for anything else. Weiss’ tendency to lock herself into whatever needed to get done was a bad thing, but almost always yielded good results, if you didn’t count her physical state afterwards, which she never did.

Blake and Yang were crying too, but quieter than she was. Yang hated to show weakness and Blake was a whole other thing entirely. Weiss knew a fair amount about Blake and in the years since the fall of Beacon they had become closer than they had ever been their first year at Beacon. Blake was a calming presence to have around, which is probably why her dating Yang made so much sense. Yang was the day, brighter and more outwardly emotional and intense, whereas Blake was the night, graceful, intelligent and inwardly intense.

If Weiss was being honest, she liked them both in a way that could be considered by some more than friendship, but such thoughts would never come to bear. Right now, she would take being with them over being alone, and that was enough for her.

After an hour or so of relentless sobbing, Weiss actually felt much better. For the first time in a long time, she slept without nightmares. It helped that Blake and Yang slept on either side of her, keeping her warm.

 


	2. Concilium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Ruby. Weiss continues to struggle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to start off by saying I'm so sorry for taking so long to update. I had a lot come up between Christmas, School, things with my Family and my girlfriend and sometimes a girl gets overwhelmed. Anyway, enjoy! My tumblr is valentines-chance if you want to talk to me. I take requests. I love you all, I love reading your comments, thank you for all the kudos!

Ruby couldn’t miss her. Miss them. She couldn’t afford to, not when she was so close to catching Cinder. There wasn’t a day that Weiss, Yang, and Blake didn’t cross her mind, but Ruby knew she couldn’t let it distract her.

Jumping from tree to tree had become second nature since Ruby had begun the biggest hunt of her life, and running away meant surviving, and surviving meant finding Cinder. The whole hunt frustrated Ruby to no end, because every step Ruby took, Cinder was two ahead. Cinder always seemed to have the leg up, and it showed in the various scars scattering Ruby’s body. 

She’d become a battle hardened huntress, that much was for sure. She’d killed thousands of Grimm and now, fighting was more natural than breathing for the once easygoing and lighthearted huntress. Jaune’s death had only furthered her determination that Cinder would pay for her crimes. Ruby would bring her to justice and make her answer for Pyrrha, and for Jaune, and for crippling Nora.

Ruby dismissed thoughts of revenge from her mind as she entered a small village in Haven. The townspeople looked on her with questioning glances, her bright scarlet cloak drawing attention to herself. With her hood up, they couldn’t see her face, but that only added to their curiosity.

A large man who looked slightly better dressed than all the other townsfolk walked towards Ruby. With a quick glance, she scanned him over, taking in most things about him. He was taller than her, but not by a huge amount. He looked old, his hair and beard white and his skin wrinkled. He didn’t hobble or limp when he walked, and Ruby saw very large arms coming out of his sleeves. 

“Greetings, Traveler!” His voice boomed.

_ Dammit. _ Ruby really had hoped not to draw too much attention to herself, because Cinder’s agents could be watching from anywhere and the last thing Ruby needed was another unsuccessful run-in with the witch. Nevertheless, she obliged the large man with a curtsy.

“Hello!” Ruby chirped excitedly, her old personality coming so easily to her. 

“What brings you to our small town, miss?” The man said.

“I’m just passing through!”

“Nonsense! I must extend our hospitality to you, please, stay for a drink and warm food. All on us, of course!” The large man seemed very excited to have a new face in town, and Ruby had to admit a warm meal sounded really good, but she couldn’t afford to waste time. 

“I’m sorry, but I’m afraid I must-” She stopped before she could finish, sensing an aura from one of the rooftops that she knew all too well. She whipped around, her hand on her weapon, but still keeping it hidden under her cloak. No need to scare the village people if it was nothing. She didn’t see anything, and the aura faded as quickly as it had come. “-refuse.”

The man looks confused, but his jolly disposition quickly returns as he recovers. “O-Of course. I’m sorry to have kept you. Good luck on your trip, wherever you’re going.” He seems almost relieved to be able to retreat into his small cottage. Ruby noticed how calm and cozy all of the houses look, and she finds herself homesick.  _ I miss Patch.  _ The thought crosses her mind for a split second before it returns to Pyrrha, and she steels herself and her resolve.

_ Revenge. Justice.  _ Using her semblance, she was out of the town in mere seconds.  _ So close. _

-

Weiss awoke to an empty floor and empty beds. Yang and Blake had without a doubt gone to class already and Weiss found herself slightly disappointed. Shaking the thoughts from her head, she went to go shower. There, she could focus and get back in the right mindset. Regardless of other things, she still had school to worry about and she’d already missed Strategy and Warfare 1101 with Professor Port. 

Reaching the bathroom, taking off her nightgown was not particularly difficult. She noticed herself in the mirror out of the corner of her eye, so she turned to look into it. She knew she wouldn’t like what she saw, but she did it anyway. Her skin was completely pale, to the point where most people thought she looked sickly and decaying. She poked at the very visible bones that her skin clung too tightly. Her ribs were very noticeable below her chest, poking out farther than her stomach did. 

“What stomach?” She laughed to herself, no humor behind it. She hated her body, hated how thin she was, hated how she looked, hated how small she was. Looking up didn’t help much either. There were very visible bags under both her bloodshot eyes, and all in all, Weiss knew she looked horrible. 

Turning on the water, she really didn’t wait for it to get warm. It warmed up as she sat in it, but just the water running over her skin was enough to sooth her nerves. As her mind often did, her thoughts drifted to Ruby.  _ She’s not dead.  _ Multiple people had tried to convince Weiss that Ruby was gone, that she’d died in her suicide mission for revenge, and these days it seemed like such thoughts were getting to even Yang. Not that the older girl would ever admit it, of course, but Weiss knew Yang well. 

As often happened when Weiss thought about Ruby, it wasn’t long before the tears started flowing. As the warm water fell all over Weiss’s body it mingled in with the tears that fell from Weiss’s eyes. She couldn’t control herself emotionally and Weiss felt pathetic and weak. She felt broken, like pieces were missing that couldn’t be replaced.

She just let the water fall on her, slumping to her knees with her hair over her face, as the water ran down and onto the floor of the shower.  _ It’s all my fault. I should’ve been there. I should’ve stopped her. I should’ve gone with her. I should’ve done literally anything but sit in Atlas and cry about how I missed my friends. I should’ve taken action.  _

She needed to stop this, always crying over Ruby every time the thought of the smaller girl crossed her mind. While she could not convince herself that the other girl was gone, Weiss could convince herself that Ruby was out there fighting the good fight for Pyrrha, and that would have to be enough. 

“She’s not dead. She’s coming back. She’s not dead. She’s coming back. She’s not dead. She’s coming back.” Repeating this to herself would serve it’s purpose for now, and Weiss had calmed down enough to get out of the shower and be able to function vaguely. 

“You can make it through today, Weiss.”

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that was that. More to come. Now, another self plug. My tumblr is valentines-chance, if you want to talk to me there! I take requests.


	3. Tertium

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I've had school and the flu, which was a bad time. I'm still recovering, but I'm still writing for you all! As always, my tumblr is valentines-chance. Say Hi!

It was nighttime, and the light from the moon shone brightly on the clearing. Ruby was sitting in the trees nearby, blended into the trees by her cloak. She sat there, perched, waiting. It wasn’t long before the small helicopter landed on the grass, and Ruby could feel the push of the air from the rotors. 

When the helicopter landed, it’s doors swung open. Four armed guards walked out in a square formation around a singular armored figure. Head to toe sleek black metal shined in the moonlight when the middle figure moved to the center of the field. A silver-hilted sword hung in a sheath the same color as her armor at her side. 

The guards and the armored figure stood in the clearing, just waiting. Not a long time passed before a hooded figure walked into the clearing as well, and when the soldiers saluted, Ruby figured that it was probably a meeting between allies. Before she could dwell on it any longer, they spoke.

“Ironwood.” The hooded figure said, taking off the hood to reveal...Glynda Goodwitch. What? 

“Glynda. It’s been a long time.” The man’s mask came off easily and Ruby recognized his jaded features.

“It has, yes? Any luck on finding him?” She seemed to be guarded around him, no true emotions showing through. Ironwood sighed heavily as he turned to look up at the night sky. 

“No. I’m afraid we have nothing other than his cane, which you know is entrusted to Qrow.” 

“Right. Well then, what else did you need me for?” 

“Glynda, we’ve located Cinder. I called you here to ask for help, because without Oz, you’re the strongest person I know.” Ruby jumped into high alert the second Cinder’s name came out of his mouth. He knew. He knew where Cinder was and he was planning to take her down. Ruby had to follow him. 

“I’m afraid not, Ironwood. I don’t have the time and energy to go on one of your wild grimm chases and also be the temporary headmaster at Beacon.” 

“But Glyn-”

“No, General. If that’s all, I must be going.” She disappeared before Ironwood could respond. Ruby had just learned several things, including the fact that Ironwood knew where Cinder was hiding, Beacon academy had a new headmaster which meant it was probably running in some state again, and Glynda still looks incredibly good even after three years. Ruby made the decision she’d be following Ironwood. 

“Alright, men! Pack it up, back on the Interceptor and let’s go. Everyone be battle ready by the time we land, we don’t know what we’re up against or how many.” Ironwood was yelling to his men which gave Ruby the perfect opportunity to plan a way onto his ship. She would speed on once he was out of line of sight of the back. The only trace the grunts would be able to see would be a trail of roses. 

As they finished packing up, Ruby raced inside the shuttle at her top speed, making absolutely sure they wouldn’t be able to see her. 

“Uh, Jerry?”

“Yes, Reginald?” 

“Why are we suddenly standing in rose petals and why was that wind so strong just now?”

“Probably leftovers from Samantha’s birthday being dumped before we take off.” 

“Yeah, makes sense.” 

A weird coincidence but helpful nonetheless, Ruby thought to herself from the safety of her cloak and the cover of cargo. They wouldn’t find her here, she was sure, unless they routinely inspected the cargo, which Ruby wouldn’t put it past Ironwood to do, honestly.  _ No sleep, then.  _ Ruby told herself inwardly. It isn’t like not sleeping was a big change but Ruby expected to be able to get even slight rest. If she was discovered, it would ruin everything. 

“Soldiers, we’ll be arriving in Haven at exactly 0400, so be ready by then. Any slackers and you will be left behind. That is all.” Ironwood’s voice was intimidating on it’s own but with the added bonus of the sound system, Ruby found herself not wanting to be late reporting to him.  _ I’m not even a part of his army.  _

Ruby fought very hard to stay awake, honestly. In the end, she did not succeed, falling asleep around one-ish, but she didn’t sleep for long. An alarm going off at four in the morning, signaling the absolute last call for boots on the ground in “Operation Witchhunt.” Ruby supposed it was a fitting name but she wasn’t sure that it would work out. This troop, no matter how well versed in combat, was still very small, and who knew how many troops Cinder had?

“First and foremost, you are the best we have. You all are the best of the Atlesian Military, and you have trained for years for a moment like this. Cinder fall is an S level threat, so do not, for any reason, underestimate her. She’s evil and will kill without a moment’s notice so you must do the same should you have any hope to survive this. We are Remnant’s last hope of stopping full world domination, and we will do this if it kills us. Am I understood?” Ironwood’s speech rang out across the clearing. 

“YES, SIR!” The cry came back.

“Use of lethal weapons and deadly force is authorized. Kill anyone who is not one of us on sight. We will have no backup other than Schnee’s troop from the back, and the only hope we have is fighting until the bitter end. We fight to take back our world, we fight for Beacon and Vale, we fight for those who love us back home! We fight until we are bloodied and broken and our weapons are destroyed on the ground beneath us, and even then we will stand, put up our fists and fight once more! We fight until we are dead or we have won, am I understood?”

“YES, SIR!” Ruby was almost stunned. She felt powerful for the first time in a long time, just from hearing him speak. She looked upon the force of two-hundred of Atlas’ best, in their sleek armor with weapons on their sides and backs. They were truly a sight to behold. 

“Now, will Ruby Rose please step forward? My soldiers need to know not to shoot you.” 

Realistically, Ruby was shocked. She was sure she’d been incredibly careful. Placing her hood on her head and Crescent Rose in her hand, she stood up atop the boxes, jumping to Ironwood’s side. She was nervous but she would sooner die than let anyone of them notice. 

“We have company. This is Ruby Rose, she’s a huntress hailing from Vale. She is on our side and will fight with us against the witch. She is not a target, understood?”

“Sir!” 

“Good. We head out in five. Make final preparations.” After giving a look to his men, the general settled his gaze on Ruby and sighed deeply. 

“Out of all the stupid, bullheaded, dangerous-” He began. Ruby anticipated she wasn’t going to like what came next. “-things you could possibly do, you chose to sneak onto my transport when you knew that we were going to fight Cinder. That is…” Ruby spoke up.

“Sir, with all due respect, I’ve been-”

“Brave. That is brave, Rose. It’s stupid but it takes courage and bravery, and I commend you for that. I am happy to have you as a part of the team. Stay safe during the battle or Qrow will have my head.” Ruby was honestly shocked. She hadn’t expected a compliment at all. 

“Who says I won’t have your head now, Jimmy?” Ruby knew that voice, Ruby knew that voice well. From the look on Ironwood’s face, so did he. 

“Branwen. I suppose you’re here to join us too?” 

“Who else would avenge Ozpin?” Qrow stood tall, leaning on his scythe. 

“Uncle Qrow!” Ruby could hardly contain her excitement. 

“Happy to see you too, kiddo, but reunions come later. Right now, we’re taking part in ‘Operation Witchcunt’ or whatever dumb shit Jimmy called it.” 

“WitchHUNT, Branwen. Lord.” Ironwood turned away from the man, facing his soldiers. “We move out now. Form ranks, and I don’t want to hear a peep out of ANY of you until we engage them. Am I understood?”

“Sir!” 

“Good. Alpha team, move in left side. Beta, right. Omega, get in position. No one fires until my mark. Let’s move.” 

The troops and the hunters moved out. Ruby joined Alpha, Qrow joined Beta, and they exchanged looks as they moved with the soldiers. Ruby wasn’t nervous, in fact, she was practically shivering with anticipation. Finally, she would take revenge for all those she’d lost to Cinder, for Pyrrha and Jaune, for everyone at Beacon. She was ecstatic. 

Deep in Haven woodlands, the troop came across an abandoned ruin. Ironwood signaled a stop, motioning caution and for Alpha and Beta to move in. They broke formation, huddling up against one of the walls. The entrance consisted of a very large set of wooden doors, and a small drone underneath the door revealed the room had people in it. Ironwood put up three fingers.

Three.

Two.

One. 

"It's too easy-" Qrow began.

“BREACH!” What happened next was a blur. They breached the doorway, shouting for everyone to put any weapons down. Ironwood’s troops got a response in the form of bullets, and a firefight broke out, but then the grimm appeared, ripping through the troops from the back. Ruby stood, paralyzed, as blood rained all around her. They were getting completely decimated. Cinder had known they were coming. They’d been prepared. 

“FALL BACK! FALL BA-” Ironwood was shouting to his troops when a bullet sank into his chest, knocking him to the ground. And then, Ruby blacked out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love all the comments and kudos I've gotten so far! Thank you so much, honestly. I love you all. My tumblr is valentines-chance if you missed the self-plug earlier. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> That was, yunno, something. More to come.


End file.
